


Like Yours Better

by mormorando (shine)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-28
Updated: 2008-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine/pseuds/mormorando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu gets ambushed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Yours Better

Yunho's sitting on the loveseat with Changmin while Changmin studies his physics lesson when Jaejoong comes tearing into the room and tackles Junsu, who was playing Super Mario Kart with Yoochun but is now sprawled on the floor and flailing.

"What the hell, hyung! Get off! I was kicking Yoochun's ass and – dammit, he just threw a turtle shell at me! HYUNG."

"No. Gonna steal your heart!"

Junsu stills for a moment in order to give Jaejoong a 'what the fuck?' face. "You're what?"

"Gonna steal your heart," Jaejoong repeats, arms and legs tight around Junsu's frame.

"You're making me lose to greaseface!" Junsu protests, squirming again.

He continues to squirm for the next minute and 16 seconds, which is how long it takes for Yoochun to finish the lap and be declared winner. After that, he goes limp, flinging the controller away so he can cover his face in despair, pretend sobbing also included.

Jaejoong lets go of him then and sits up, straddling him. And before anyone even breathes, Jaejoong leans down and plants a big one on Junsu's mouth, pinning Junsu's wrists down when he starts flapping his arms around again.

"See," Jaejoong breathes afterwards. "Stole it."


End file.
